


Sleep

by gyllene



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Sleepy Karkat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-12
Updated: 2013-09-12
Packaged: 2017-12-26 09:50:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 943
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/964540
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gyllene/pseuds/gyllene
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>a thing I wrote on tumblr a good while ago. not ~hugely~ shippy but basically they fall asleep on eachother and stuff. yeah.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sleep

Kanaya Maryam’s jade-painted lips, lipstick expertly applied, were curled into a disdainful frown. Her bright red skirt trailed on the dull metal flooring as she walked, graceful steps making hardly a sound - the same which could not be said for the troll walking alongside her, who was nothing but irritable at this particular moment, or at any particular moment, as it happened, and whose irateness plainly showed in every heavy step he took.  
She was a troll who didn’t like fuss. She had already forged her reputation as a meddler- meddling and fussing and bugging at any problem she deemed in need of meddling and fussing and bugging.  
And that was exactly what she was doing - and had been doing, attempting to do, nagging at for the past ten or so minutes. But the will of the individual in particular she was trying to bend was one that wouldn’t do so easily.  
Karkat Vantas was a troll who was very, very stubborn, and it was no secret. He liked order, he valued apathy towards his personal problems, and he especially didn’t appreciate any kind of meddling. Or fussing. Or bugging.

"Karkat, your lack of sleep is becoming very worrisome."

Since everybody had fled to the meteor, Karkat had at once firmly established that he was running the wares-vending block. He was certain that the details had managed to penetrate even the thickest skulls around.  
His most recent order of business was that nobody was to sleep. And so far, the only person that had seemed to acknowledge this order was himself. Despite this, he wasn’t about to give it up now.  
  
Kanaya lightly brushed her fingers over the dark shadows forming under his eyes.  
"The figurative ‘bags’ are evident on your face."  
Karkat quickly flinched away from the touch.  
"Just to clarify, I don’t exactly enjoy walking around like a sleep-deprived zombie, but maybe if any of you had listened when I was ranting at you all like a depraved lunatic then you’d understand a smidgen of what I was trying to get across.”  
Although Kanaya was one of his closest and most valued friends, Karkat was rapidly losing whatever miniscule amount of patience he already had. He really, truthfully didn’t want to lose his temper in front of her.  
  
She shot him a look. “Surprisingly, you’ve managed to become even crankier than usual.”  
"Maybe it’s because, surprisingly, I’m not up for debate on this subject,” he hissed.

As it happened, whilst his tone grew increasingly louder and louder, so did the patience of the four-horned troll sitting a short distance away from them gradually dwindle and dwindle.  
Sollux Captor stood up and glared at the trolls who were tapdancing on his last nerve.  
  
"I can’t even get the voices to block your arguing out, I know that saying this never has any actual effect on you but KK, calm the fuck down.”  
The mutantblood swerved around, shooting the other troll a seething glower, anger bubbling and broiling like magma in his head.  
"When," Karkat spat, "did we ask for your intervention?"  
"I was just going to politely request that the two of you take your business elsewhere. Here’s a fucking suggestion: somewhere that isn’t within range of giving me a migraine.’  
"Do you know what? Maybe I’ll actually consider that suggestion and go off somewhere that nobody has to deal with me because it’s not like any of you actually fucking listen to what I say in any case.”  
  
And with that, Karkat turned around and stormed out of the room before anyone could raise any objection.  
  
—  
  
The dim metal flooring stretched out into the darkness of the corridor ahead. The gloom was faintly lit only by the flickering red and blue light of the yellowblood’s own psionics as he lazily hovered further down its expanse.  
The further reaches of the meteor that nobody went to were all dark like this section, and Sollux had fully been expecting not to find anyone when he turned right into the nearest room at the corridor.  
After all the commotion in the lab, he’d gotten a terrible headache and, the din of everyone else harassing him not helping the problem, Sollux had soon left to find: A: some quiet, and B: somewhere that none of his friends were, because as it happened the two were mutually exclusive.  
However, as hazy red and blue lights began to illuminate shapes in the room when he entered, he was more than a little surprised to see the startled, half-asleep form of Karkat sitting in a corner on what appeared to be a horribly uncomfortable-looking pile of wires and machinery.  
  
"Fuck off," he heard the troll mumble, in a voice clearly far too tired to muster anything more than those two words.  
Sollux floated over and sat down next to his sleepy friend.  
"So, what was that about not going to sleep?" He joked.  
Karkat, however, was only able to manage an irritated-sounding grumble as his heavy eyelids closed and he simply flopped over, his head landing right on Sollux’s lap.  
Sollux was taken aback by the sudden action, and continued sitting awkwardly for a few seconds, contemplating whether to get up and have Karkat wake by a jagged chunk of metal to the skull.  
He prodded one of Karkat’s horns.  
  
"Hey. KK. You asleep?"  
  
As he expected, there was no reply. Sollux mentally punched himself for asking such a stupid question.  
He sighed, at a loss of what to do. A sleeping Karkat was indeed a quiet Karkat, and therefore one incapable of giving him any more migraines.  
Sollux smirked, and felt his own eyes beginning to close.


End file.
